


Curiosity

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Flip Fuck, M/M, vers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: "Nothing. Let's try it.""We try…but you look more motivated than usual.""Perhaps the juice effect?"
Relationships: Andrea Dovizioso/Marc Marquez





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Extended Anecdote Chapter 2 Curiosity.  
Rather, I wanted to write this.

"I wanted to use an aphrodisiac, but i prepared apples and pomegranates that were used to make aphrodisiacs in ancient Babylonia so that I wouldn't get caught up in doping tests."  
"What's that explanation? Marc."  
"Let's make this a juice and drink it."  
"After that explanation?"  
"Rather already made."

I drink the liquid in the cool glass he has taken out of the refrigerator. Just squeezed pomegranate and apple juice. The taste is also delicious as expected. It's just a fruit juice because it uses only pomegranates and apples.  
While drinking it, I feel Marc's gaze. After drinking, I glanced at him while placing a small glass. He laughs when I meet his eyes.

"I have to try the effect."

I think his purpose was from the beginning. If you invited me as usual, I accepted. Occasionally, I loved his clumsiness and I knew that and drank juice.

"What's wrong?"

Marc asks Andrea, who is silent.

"Nothing. Let's try it."  
"We try…but you look more motivated than usual."  
"Perhaps the juice effect?"

Pushes Marc down on the sofa and bites on his lower lip. Biting, licking, pressing lips softly. I slip my hand into Marc's clothes, gently tangling my tongue, and pat his bare skin.

"Marc? I'm just kissing yet."

When I tried to undress him, I realized he was already erected. Gently trace the tip of it to draw a transparent thread.

"What's wrong?"  
"Actually…"  
"What?"  
"you laugh when you ask why?"  
"I don't think I'll laugh…"

Andrea picks up the lubricant and strokes Marc's anus with his fingers, slowly and slowly in a circular motion.

"Wait, "  
"I don't think I'll laugh, but I can't stand now. So I'll ask later. It's been a while since I've been messing around with you……here, right?"  
"Ahh…!"

I desperately suppress my voice as Andrea's finger pushes up the right spot. No, I was trying to keep it, but my voice to be leaking. He laughed mischievously and asked, "Correct?"  
His face at that time was cute and cool, could not look directly. And it is stimulated more and more.

"Tell me?"  
"Ah, right, so do more…"

I know my face is flushing, my eyes are moist, my voice is shaking, and I want it. Even that little time Andrea has a condom feels frustrating.  
Just rubbing the anus with a slimy dick with a lubricant makes the heart sound louder. In addition, it is pushed inside, and an ecstatic feeling similar to dizziness comes.

＊＊＊

Andrea kisses Marc, who is crying while orgasming again and again. Seeing him, who seems to be unable to afford it unlike usual, immerses himself in a little sense of superiority.

"Speaking of which, what was you trying to say that?"  
"…I drank."  
"What? Juice?!"  
"Yes, I can't just let you drink it, and I've been able to make it…so I drank a few glasses."  
"Oh, you're really adorable."

Marc, answering while breathing roughly, was so awesome that I sighed, stroking his sweaty forehead. Gradually increase the pace of hitting the waist. At almost the same time as Marc groaning and tensing and orgasming, I ejaculated behind him.

"You didn’t ejaculate."  
"I've done dry orgasm after a long absence. I wasn't doing bottom recently."  
"When was the last time?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Me too."

I remove the condom and throw it in the trash.  
I can't remember when it was last time. I really want to make love with Marc a little more, but he's smart and has techniques, so it's not bad for me to be bottom. I'll never tell him that.

"Marc, "  
"I can't stop my excitement…I want to insert it into you."

I tried to suggest him whether to take a shower, but he was offered a second time. Certainly his dick has not withered, though he has not ejaculated. Marc's hand grabs my arm as if clinging.

"That juice, is it really just pomegranate and apple?"  
"Yes, do you make it in front of you again?"  
"Do not mass produce any more, please."

If I declined here, he wouldn't be forced, but this time I decided to accept the offer.

"Okay, let's do it."  
"Really? You're really motivated!"

I crotch on Marc's thigh while kissing. Put a condom on him and rub anus on the tip of his dick.

"Can I insert it as is?"  
"Do you wantn't to insert?"  
"I want to insert it into you very much!!!"

When I slowly sit down and insert, my sweat slowly oozes.  
No matter how many times I insert it, I cannot get used to this feeling. Every time it reacts like the first time…but, the sensitivity inside was so sensitive that I couldn't compare it to the first time, and I felt even more comfortable.

"How is it?"  
"…"  
"Can I do more?"  
"...More, please."  
"Andrea is also very adorable too! I know it."

When I whisper at Andrea's ear like this, it seems cute that his body shakes a little and tries to turn away. When I see him with a red face, I want to say more, and want to see more. He usually get angry at me, but not so much during sexual intercourse, right?

＊＊＊

We changed positions several times and orgasmed with each other many times.

"Have Andrea just got easier to orgasm?"  
"Because of who…"  
"Yeah, it's my fault! Pomegranates and apples cannot be underestimated."

I stopped trying to say "Because you". I can not compare because I have no experience with other same sex. I can't compare it, but I think it's treated with care. But I don't ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> The pomegranate and apple juice was delicious. I drinked one cup.


End file.
